Major Spoilers
This page will have spoilers in it. BE WARNED IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM. Thank you. These are new plots and new stuff from the school show, exclusive from it's creator, and co-creator. This will also include upcoming characters and major spoilers. If you don't like spoilers and haven't seen the episodes shown. Please do not read them. if you have read the episodes shown, carry on reading. Read. if you dare... Major Spoilers # We finally meet Alice's dad, Ben. # The Notepad and the Clock will have a little girl. # Boss and Macy start an acting club. # We see Tony's family. # We find out that Joyce is a natural artist. Upcoming Episodes 1) Miss Lord is back!- 16/12/14. Miss Lord gets her dna copied and taken off Anthone Lord, though anthone lord will still be in it, but as a background character. 2) Pansexual Love 19/12/14. Russel, a background character, has a crush on Timmy, another background character, and vice versa. Elesha tells Russel that Timmy loves him, he asks Timmy if this is true. he says yes. And then they kiss. 3) F*** That 23/12/14. Miss Medland has an assembly about Sex ed. But it goes too far and all the teachers and students run away. Mrs D. even fires her, but hires her straight after. NOTE: This is a school show in different languages showcase. 4) Tony's Reunuion 27/12/14. Tony has a reunion and all his family are there in the clock shop where they were made. Clockborg (see below) accidenly destroys the counter and the clock shop owner is not pleased. 5) Is It A Bird, Is It A Plane? No It's Ms. Lizzie! 30/12/14. Miss Phipps teaches Miss Lizzie her secret of flight! Miss Lizzie accidentally breaks her front door off her house. 6) New Year Party 31/12/14. The characters celebrate new year with a new year party. Most characters will be in this. Even Mr Randy & Anthone Lord will be in this. But in the background. 7) The Ugliest Boy in Town 3/1/15. Michael (see below) comes to the illogical town and everyone makes fun of him, apart from Joyce, and then she make shim more welcome to the school. Then Tom decides to push Michael on the ground. and Joyce shouts for Michael's life. Michael survives by the butterfly. 8) The Lego figure that comes to life 18/1/15. Illogical james is playing with his lego, until he is signalled to go to school by his mother. Meanwhile Paulette Poodle comes to life, and messes up his room. Later Illogical James's mum spots this and grounds Illogical James. 9) Halal BBQ Sunday 21/1/15. MLady hosts a Halal BBQ for the Illogical Town to have, everyone likes it, apart from Miss Lizzie, who does not like the way halal meat is made, so she protests, but Barack Obama, from Politic Life, stops the protest. 10) The Wedding of Tony & Paige Part 1 25/1/15. Tony Clock & Paige Notepad get married, but Miss Lord is against them getting married. This is trouble and Tony & Miss Lord fight with lightsabers. It ends when Tony is on the edge of the wedding. As it is in the sky. 11) The Wedding of Tony & Paige Part 2 31/1/15. Starting from the end of part 1. Miss Lord is stopping them, but MLady escorts her out, they get married and they have a party where all characters. Apart from Miss Lord are in, and they dance! 12) Joyce & Jane's Holiday Part 1 29/2/15. Joyce and Jane go on holiday to the south of france. But Miss Phipps has to come with them to see how they act on holiday. But she is undercover. Will Joyce & Jane spot her? 13) Joyce & Jane's Holiday Part 2 1/3/15. Joyce & Jane uncover Miss Phipps as the waiter at the buffet, and admits that she is testing them. Then Mrs D teleports to them and brings Joyce & Jane back to the Illogical School. 14) Too Illogical for Year 7 to handle! 28/3/15. Illogical Day comes back to The Illogical School and everyone turns illogical apart from Year 7 who are confused and cry. Meanwhile Illogical James has an illogical overload and explodes the locker room. 15) Dad of Alice 4/4/15. We finally meet Alice's dad, Ben and and as he looks a lot like Illogical James, people think Illogical James are dead and have their own funeral. James walks in (Because he got grounded. Read Upcoming Episodes 8) And he asks who's funeral it has been. Everyone gets confused. 16) Life of Matt 12/4/15. In this episode we see Matt's day. It is lunch break and Matt & Illogical James are hunting for Year 7's then Matt shapeshifts into Takashi's dad and everyone runs to him, then he rounds up the year 7's into the net and Matt turns to normal and makes them into curry. 17) Mind Controlling Miss Phipps 17/4/15. Miss Phipps has a new hypnosis that she uses on the students. She kills the year 7s and turns tom into a chicken, then all the students turn crazy that Miss Phipps evacuates from the school. 18) Joyce the Artist 22/4/15. Joyce has turned out to be an artist and then goes into a school art competition. Joyce wins the art competition and is the schools best artist of all time. 19) May Day 2015 1/5/15. The Illogical School has may day, illogically. Nothing much has been announced. 20) Secret Friends 5/5/15. Pamela & Kate argue at school, while at home they are best friends. This has been then spotted by Joyce & Jane. Then Joyce makes a rumour... 21) Henry's Depression 10/5/15. Henry Hoover has been depressed about no more Mrs Myk. Henry feels so sad. Until Hetty Hoover cheers him up. 22) Goodbye For Now 15/5/15. Season 7's finale. The Show will take a break until 19/6/15 23) Best of Season 7 20/5/15. Joyce, Tom, Miss Phipps and other characters say their best bits of the season. Hosted by Matt & Illogical James. This includes a sneak peak of Episode 1 of Season 8. Which is unnamed so far. but watch this space. Upcoming Characters Clockborg, Lenny & The elder grandfather clock will be in it for the episode Tony's reunion. These are the only clocks which have been announced so far. Michael has also been added for 'The Ugliest Boy in Town.'